Los pétalos de una rosa
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Las tropas Tyrell deciden unirse a las norteñas para acabar con sus enemigos y es en medio de un campamento de guerra, que Robb Stark conocerá a la bella Margaery Tyrell. Este fic participa del Reto #22: Primeras Impresiones del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Robb/Margaery.


**Los pétalos de una rosa **

**Por_ Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego son propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic participa del Reto #22: Primeras Impresiones del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras._

**Pareja:** Robb Stark y Margaery Tyrell.

* * *

**I**

Robb Stark observa los estandartes verdes con rosas doradas ondeantes en el horizonte y espolea el caballo en dirección a ellos, piensa que como el Rey en el Norte debe darle la bienvenida a sus aliados como se merecen. Algunos días atrás, un cuervo con alas negras como la noche, llegó a Aguasdulces para avisar que su señora madre regresaba del campamento del difunto Renly Baratheon con las huestes Tyrell como aliadas. En la carta no estaba implícito el número de tropas de Altojardín pero Robb estimaba que debía tratarse de un ejército contundente, ya que Renly Baratheon tenía el ejército más grande y la mayor parte de él eran tropas Tyrell.

La muerte de Renly Baratheon fue algo inesperado que tomó a Robb por sorpresa pero que los Tyrell se unieran a su causa, resultó ser un gran alivio para él. Luchar contra el ejército Lannister combinado con los Tyrell, hubiera significado un gran número de bajas dentro de sus tropas y después de la batalla en Bosquespeso, Robb no estaba dispuesto a volver a mandar a sus hombres a una muerte segura. Al menos tenía al Matarreyes como rehén y quizás podría sacar alguna ventaja, o tenerlo cautivo solamente por tener la satisfacción de haberlo engañado y dejarlo como un incompetente.

A medida que Robb se acerca a los estandartes, puede comprobar que se trata de un número mayor al que imaginaba y de cierta forma, se siente complacido por ellos. Toda la ayuda que se pueda conseguir, es significante. En los primeros caballos, se encuentra Ser Loras Tyrell conocido como el Caballero de las Flores, con la armadura plateada con motivos floreados que destella con la luz del sol y el rostro de su madre se le hace inconfundible pero ninguno de ellos dos es que llama la atención de Robb. Es un rostro juvenil, de labios rosados como los pétalos de una rosa que va en el caballo continúo al de Ser Loras y unas manos pequeñas y delicadas que van sujetas a las riendas.

La mirada azul de él se cruza con la marrón de ella por breves segundos y Robb observa con atención el brillo que aparece en sus ojos, tratando de no ser muy evidente. Ella curva sus labios como toda respuesta y Robb se da cuenta que le ha descubierto, baja la vista por unos segundos como un niño pequeño que acaba de ser descubierto haciendo alguna travesura. Su rostro es fresco como el agua dulce que se bebe en un día de verano.

«Ella debe ser Margaery Tyrell —se dice mentalmente Robb y trata que sus ojos no se demoren más de lo debido en el rostro de la muchacha—, la viuda de Renly Baratheon y la hermana menor de Ser Loras.»

—Ser Loras —dice Robb cuando se posiciona frente al Caballero de las Rosas—. Espero que sus tropas se sientan a gusto en nuestro campamento.

—No lo dudo —responde él con una gracia que es inusual en un hombre—. Pero de momento dejemos los planes de guerra para más tarde, mis tropas están cansadas. Ha sido un largo viaje de Harrenhal y un descanso sería ideal para recuperar fuerzas. Además de que las piernas de su señora madre y de mi inocente hermana deben estar dormidas del trote de los caballos.

Cuando Loras menciona a su hermana, Robb vuelve a buscarla con la mirada pero vuelven a situarse en él antes de que pueda reparar en el detalle.

—Por supuesto, Ser Loras —contesta Robb—. Sus huestes y usted tendrán el descanso que merece.

—Lo único que sería vitalicio —comienza a decir Loras y Robb presta atención—, es que mi hermana Margaery pudiera tener una tienda propia. Su integridad debe estar a salvo. Tan pronto como me sea posible, marchara a Altojardín.

—Te recuerdo que no soy una niña pequeña para que me sigas cuidando, Loras —interrumpe Margaery y Robb piensa que su voz es aún más hermosa que sus labios rosados.

—Debo insistir —afirma él.

—Por supuesto, Ser Loras —concede Robb—. Le aseguro que mientras su hermana, la doncella Margaery, se encuentre aquí, ninguno de mis hombres dañará su integridad y le serán brindadas todas las comodidades posibles.

Ser Loras Tyrell espolea su caballo y pasa junto a Robb.

—Los Tyrell le ayudarán a acabar con el ejército Lannister pero yo personalmente seré quien salde cuentas con Stannis Baratheon —le dice cuando pasa a su lado y Robb no puede hacer más que asentir.

Margaery Tyrell es la segunda en pasar a su lado y el corazón de Robb comienza a latir desbocado dentro de su pecho.

—No se equivoque, Robb Stark —susurra de forma apenas audible—. Soy una Tyrell de Altojardín y como toda rosa tengo mis espinas, no se vaya a lastimar.

«De poder casarme por elección propia, Margaery Tyrell sería la doncella ideal para ser mi esposa —no puede evitar pensar Robb al sentir su olor floral—. Una mujer delicada como una rosa y peligrosa como las espinas.»

Los rizos cobrizos de Margaery Tyrell bailan al compás del viento y Robb se queda sin aliento por unos segundos que parecen una eternidad.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras, hijo? —pregunta su señora madre con tono condescendiente—. Yo estoy estupenda, si quitamos el hecho que Renly Baratheon murió frente a mis ojos pero, ¿cómo te va a importar a ti eso? Solamente tienes atención para la hermana de Ser Loras.

Como su madre acaba de decir, Robb tiene atención solamente para la muchacha de rizos cobrizos y no presta atención a las palabras de Catelyn. Robb observa el resto de las tropas Tyrell acercarse en dirección al campamento norteño y pronto los estandartes verdes con rosas doradas, se confunden con los blancos con lobos huargos grises.

— ¿Me dijiste algo, madre?

—No he dicho nada, hijo —responde ella—. ¿Cómo has estado?

Catelyn le cuenta sobre la muerte de Renly Baratheon pero la mente de Robb está volando alrededor de los rizos cobrizos de Margaery Tyrell y su aroma a flores.

* * *

** II**

— ¿Qué piensas de Robb Stark? —le pregunta su hermano cuando se encuentran a solas en la tienda.

Diferentes adjetivos acuden a la mente de Margaery, uno más halagador que el otro pero ella prefiere no dejar al descubierto sus más íntimos pensamientos.

El muchacho que comanda las tropas norteñas ha causado una profunda impresión en ella y eso no es algo que varios muchachos pudieran presumir. La forma en que sus ojos se posaron en su rostro, su modo de expresar y la seguridad que demostró cuando salió al encuentro de las tropas, fueron los principales factores para que Margaery se interesara por él.

—Un joven valeroso —termina diciendo y Loras enarca una ceja de forma elegante.

—Un joven valeroso —repite con cierto tono burlón—. Te ha gustado, ¿no es así?

Margaery decide no contestar a su pregunta y desvía la mirada en dirección a la fuente de frutas que se ubica cerca de ella.

— ¿Tan pronto has olvidado a Renly? —la pregunta de su hermano le sorprende.

Ella lo observa y sonríe ligeramente.

— ¿Tú lo has olvidado? —sus palabras parecen tener efecto en su hermano mayor.

Los ojos azules de Robb Stark vuelven a estar presentes en la mente de Margaery.

—Está comprometido con una de las hijas de Walder Frey —informa Loras y si su hermana está sorprendida por la noticia, no lo demuestra en absoluto.

— ¿Con una de las hijas de Walder Frey? —pregunta ella—. ¿Todavía no la eligió?

—Debes saber que Walder Frey tiene un considerable número de descendientes.

—Tantos que debió construir un segundo castillo para alojarlos. Entiendo que Robb Stark no haya escogido su esposa, tiene mucho que meditar aún.

—Debes ser comprensiva, querida hermana —responde Loras—. No todas las doncellas de Poniente han sido bendecidas con la gracia de tu belleza.

—Las hijas de Walder Frey pueden ser tan feas como el viejo señor de Los Gemelos pero una de ellas será la esposa de Robb Stark el Rey en el Norte.

Las palabras de Margaery quedan suspendidas en el aire como humo que aún no se ha evaporado. Loras se pone de pie y dice con una sonrisa conciliadora.

—Tú sabes como captar la atención, Robb Stark no será la excepción —dice él—. Por lo pronto, trataré de comunicarme con Lord Mace.

Ella observa como su hermano se retira de la tienda y su figura se pierde con los matices del atardecer.

Siente las piernas adoloridas por la cantidad de tiempo que estuvo montada sobre el caballo y tiene una ligera molestia en las muñecas por la misma causa. Margaery se pone de pie y decide que es hora de recorrer el campamento norteño, como lo hizo varias veces con el de Renly Baratheon, y así poder aprenderse las ubicaciones antes que fueran cambiadas.

Su vestido verde como las hojas de los árboles, hace una pequeña floritura cuando una ráfaga de viento lo agita. La muchacha es conciente que ha captado las miradas de los hombres norteños desde el primer instante y puede apostar que varios ojos han tratado de perderse más allá del volado de su vestido. Su hermano Loras le advirtió que aquello podría suceder, no de forma tan abierta pero Margaery sabía que eso quiso decir.

«Un campamento de guerra no es lugar para una mujer —fueron las palabras de su hermano—, mucho menos para una doncella.» Margaery sabe que un campamento de guerra no es el lugar idóneo para una mujer y tampoco para una muchacha que aún sigue siendo doncella como es su caso. Un campamento que está en guerra no es lugar para una doncella, pero fueron varias las semanas que ella transcurrió en el campamento de Renly Baratheon y se puede decir que ya está acostumbrada a la situación.

Ella comienza a caminar sin dirección aparente, tratando de no olvidarse de la ubicación de su tienda.

—Si sigue provocando a mis hombres de esa forma, me veré obligado a tomar medidas —comenta la voz de Robb Stark a sus espaldas y Margaery se gira inmediatamente.

— ¿Disculpe? —pregunta tratando de no sonreír ante la cuestión.

—Perdóneme si la he ofendido, Lady Margaery —contesta él—. Era un comentario inofensivo, una broma pero me he dado cuenta que no soy bueno para hacer bromas.

Robb la vuelve a observar de esa forma tan intensa que le deja sin aliento por unos segundos; recordándole la sensación que la embargó la primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron con los azules del Stark. «Es la primera vez que un hombre me mira de esa forma —fueron los pensamientos de la muchacha en ese instante— y así es cómo se siente ser objeto de atenciones masculinas. Que Renly Baratheon jamás me haya dedicado una mirada como esa, por no ser de su índole adecuada, no quiere decir que no sea una muchacha bella.»

—En absoluto Lord Stark —repone Margaery—, no tiene de que disculparse. En todo caso, yo soy una tonta por no haber comprendido la gracia.

Él le sonríe.

—La tienda, ¿ha sido de su agrado?

—Por supuesto, Lord Stark.

—Quizás su hermano debería hacer guardia durante la noche —dice él y Margaery pestañea algo confusa—. Con una hermana tan hermosa como usted, no es conveniente que duerma sin protección. Cualquier hombre podría entrar a su tienda y quedar tan cautivado por su belleza, hasta el punto de hacer algo que no quisiera nombrar.

—No se preocupe por mi seguridad Lord Stark. Como le he dicho esta mañana, como toda rosa tengo mis espinas y me sé defender, no con armas como usted pero tengo mis tácticas —asegura con confianza—. Mi tienda estaría abierta para un Rey que estuviera dispuesto a convertirme en su loba.

Margaery se aleja y Robb Stark vuelve a contener la respiración.


End file.
